Leon Toros
' Leon Toros' is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century Zero. He is a member of the Fluegel Team and one of Bit Cloud's rivals. He is voiced by Susumu Chiba in the Japanese version and Ted Cole in the English version. 'Overview' Leon Toros is a former member and lead pilot of the Blitz Team, and the son of Dr. Steve Toros and the elder brother of Leena Toros. He made his debut fighting alongside Leena and Brad Hunter against the Tigers Team, but they lost, largely thanks to Bit Cloud inadvertently leaving his truck in the middle of the battlefield while trying to hijack some Zoid parts, and Leon, not seeing the truck due to it being camouflaged, tripped over and got his Shield Liger shot at by the Tigers. Bit Cloud later joined them and helped them to win their rematch with the Tigers Team, with Bit taking Leon's place in the Liger Zero. Sensing Bit's potential, Leon helped Bit during his second match against the Fluegel Team. Interestingly, Leon would later become partners with the Fluegel Team leader. At the end of episode 2, Leon left the Blitz Team to improve his warrior skills while travelling. He initially did not meet with success; his Shield Liger was destroyed (how it was destroyed and who actually did it is unknown). Leon would wonder alone in a legendary valley (which he described as 'traveled by the greatest Zoid warriors of the past') until he found his ultimate partner: the red Blade Liger. Leon joined Naomi Fluegel upon his return and would become a rival to Bit Cloud for the rest of the series. 'Personality' Leon is shown to be bold and courageous, with a strong believe in the spirit of Zoids. Despite being rivals with Bit, he gets along well with him and the rest of the Blitz team, largely due to them being his first team. He has a good partnership with his teammate, Naomi Fluegel. During battle, Leon will often show a strong side, but has been shown to admit defeat when he loses, as seen from both his first and final battle with Bit Cloud. Leon is 18 years old, and is about 183 cm (6' 0") tall. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' Leon has great skill in handling Liger-type Zoids. He is seen piloting a blue Shield Liger in the first episode, and a red Blade Liger from episode 16 onwards. While Leon's skills did not appear very strong at the series' start, his capabilities as a Zoid warrior increased greatly in the second half of the series, particularly in close combat, where he was able to match up against Bit and the Liger Zero when they used the base armour. However, Leon did not win against the Schneider armour. It is roughly hinted in the anime that Leon's Blade Liger might be an Ultimate X like Bit's Liger Zero, but that Leon was unable to beat Bit because he just wasn't the 'chosen one'. Still, Leon remains a capable close combat warrior. 'Relationships' Leon has the following relationships with these characters: Bit: Leon befriended Bit in the beginning of the series. He later became rivals with Bit, but the two of them remained friends, and Leon also recommended that Bit use the Panzer armour to win against the Elephander in episode 19. Leena: Being siblings, Leon got along quite well with his younger sister, though he did appear to, like the rest of the Blitz Team, find Leena's attitude rather fussy. Brad: Leon is shown to be friends with Brad. They have never fought in battle, though it is likely due to them facing different opponents (Brad vs Naomi, Leon vs Bit) during their teams' match in the Royal Cup. Steve: Leon is on good terms with his father, and is seen visiting him when not participating in any battle. Steve's weird mannerisms passed down to Leena and not Leon, making Steve appear to get along better with his daughter than his son (and inadvertently making Leon appear to be the only 'sane' member of his family), but it could also be due to Leon being on a different team. Jamie: Before leaving the Blitz team, Leon had somewhat of a friendly relationship with Jamie, though he had to sabotage his Pteras (secretly) to allow to Bit enter the battle against the Fluegel Team in episode 2. Naomi: Leon initially had no relationship with Naomi, but after leaving his team and later returning with his new Zoid, he teamed up with her to form her new Fluegel Team, and they became close friends and partners. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters